


Breathe

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Doc, Wynonna, and Dolls wake up somewhere dark and cramped. Doc is having a hard time with this.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested #30 (out of necessity) for the cuddling prompts.

Doc wakes up slowly, the back of his head pulsing with pain. He opens his eyes, but all he sees is darkness. There are two warm bodies on either side of him, the one on his right stirring slightly. He feels cramped between the two others, like there isn’t really enough room for all three of them. Doc reaches above them warily, fairly sure what he’s going to find thanks to the stale air. It doesn’t stop his throat from closing up in terror when he feels the metal roof not two feet from where he was laying.

The figure stirring to his right groans and Doc recognizes that voice. He’s suddenly able to breathe a little more easily with the knowledge that Dolls is there with him. The Deputy Marshal was always able to keep a cool head.

“Whu…”

“Dolls,” Doc grits. Dolls shifts suddenly.

“Doc? What the hell is going on?” Dolls’ voice is rough and growly.

“Dunno,” Doc answers, trying to find a more comfortable position.

“Guys?”

Wynonna, thank god.

“Where are we?”

Dolls is moving, presumably trying to determine the answer to that question. Doc’s eyes are starting to adjust to the darkness and all he can see is confirmation of their tight quarters. Fuck.

“Feels like a work truck,” Dolls says. “Guess we got a little close for the revenant’s liking.”

“Why keep us alive?” Wynonna asks.

“Probably for Bobo’s benefit,” Dolls says. He shifts again, making the space even tighter, and Doc can’t help the quiet noise of distress.

“Oh shit,” Wynonna says. “Doc, you okay?”

Doc turns his head to give her a pointed look. He’s not sure he can trust his voice at this point.

“Jesus, okay. What do you need?”

“Out,” Doc rasps. There’s movement again on his other side, and he looks over to see Dolls’ feet pressed up against their roof, straining to open it up, but it doesn’t budge. Frustrated, Dolls give it a hard kick--but still, nothing.

“Lemme try something,” he says, and then he’s contorting his body, torso working its way down over Doc’s body. Doc tenses, feeling the air rush out the truck bed. A soft hand takes his and squeezes, and Doc would kiss Wynonna if he could move.

Finally Dolls is able to turn around completely. Doc watches uneasily as Dolls feels the seam between roof and the wall at their feet. He pounds on the roof a couple time, but soon it starts to feel like it’s out of frustration more than anything.

“It’s gotta be locked,” Dolls says after a moment. “We’re stuck in here til someone lets us out.”

Doc can’t breathe. Stuck. They’re stuck. They’re stuck and it’s dark and it’s tight and he can’t breathe.

“Hey, hey, Doc, it’s okay,” Wynonna is saying quickly. “Dolls, get back up here.”

Dolls squeezes himself back upright, pausing to press a quick kiss to Doc’s lips. “The others will notice we’re missing soon enough--if they haven’t already--and they’ll find us.”

“This truck could be anywhere,” Doc gasps.

“If we’re being saved for Bobo, there’s only a few places we could be,” Wynonna says. “Waves and Nicole know that.”

Part of Doc wants to argue more--”if, if, if”--but he can’t muster the breath.

“Here,” Wynonna says. “If we lay on our sides, there’ll be more room. “She turns to her side, facing Doc, and coaxes him to facing her. Behind him, Dolls moves to his side. Doc feels the pressure lift slightly.

“Can I hold you?” Dolls asks gently. Doc considers it--on the one hand, it could make the space feel even small, on the other, it could trick his mind into believing they were all three at home in bed. Wynonna runs a hand down Doc’s cheek and Doc sighs. The risk was worth it.

“Yeah,” he says quietly. Dolls wraps an arm around Doc, pulling himself in close. Doc tenses for just a moment, but the familiarity of the embrace bleeds into his anxiety and chases it away with a certain sort of calm. Wynonna pulls herself in close as well, forcing Doc to wrap his arms around her. He tries not to hold her too tight, but his muscles are still tight and he’s not sure he’s succeeding.

All is quiet for Doc’s not sure how long, Dolls holding him, him holding Wynonna. Doc closes his eyes and tries to forget the hard ridged floor he’s laying on and imagine it’s their bed, warm and comfortable. After a while it starts to work and the tension in his body starts to seep away. He can breathe.

Soon enough they can hear voices and rustling by their feet, and thought it’s impossible to tell who it is, Doc lets go of Wynonna in anticipation of getting out of here. Dolls lets go as well, probably readying himself for a fight. Even if it is Bobo and his crew, though, at least they’ll be out in open air. When the truck cover opens the sunlight is blinding for a few moments. Doc can hear a sigh of relief and Waverly saying,

“Oh thank god! Wynonna!”

Wynonna and Dolls both sit up, Nicole launching into the story of how they found them. Doc stays laying down for a few moments, drinking in the sunlight and fresh air. He was fine. They were free. And he hadn’t had to endure that alone. That by itself made it a better experience than others. Because he had Wynonna and Dolls.


End file.
